Why He Loves Him
by c l e o. tron
Summary: Arthur loves Merlin with all his heart. And there are three reasons why.


A/N; To all the people who took the time to read and review my other fics, I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! n__n

* * *

1. He's totally and utterly endearing.

Night had just taken over the sky and the full moon glowed above, its moonlight dancing with the shadows. A small wind was brewing and the trees swayed peacefully as it took the wind under its arms. It was beautiful.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered to the figure near his bedroom window. "What are you doing?" Merlin didn't answer. "Merlin?" Arthur called again, walking closer, his feet tapping gently on the cold floor. This time Merlin turned around, his deep eyes sparkled gently as a giant grin graced his face.

"I'm waiting for the first star in the night sky to appear." Merlin's voice was so soft and captivating and flowed just like the breeze outside. Arthur quietly sat next to him, his arm wrapped around Merlin to keep him warm. Arthur was completely puzzled. What was so special about a star? Arthur thought that he was far more important than a star. He wished Merlin would gaze upon him instead.

"Why are you waiting for a star to appear?" Arthur asked him, his grip on Merlin tightening.

Once again, Merlin looked at him. Arthur felt like he could just drown in those eyes. "To make a wish, of course! Why else?" Merlin laughed. Arthur couldn't help laughing too. For a totally different reason though.

"You make a wish on a star? That's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever -" Arthur tried to finish before he was cut off by the gentle touch of Merlin's finger on his lip.

Merlin quietly hushed him. "Shh. It's here, the first star is here. Come on! Make your wish before you miss it!" Merlin coaxed him, his other hand pointing to the beautiful star than radiated in the night sky. No way was Arthur going to do something as stupid as wish on a star. No matter how amazing it was. Arthur turned to face Merlin to see his eyes closed and muttering something. Arthur could just make out what he was saying.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Merlin whispered, his hands clasped together. A smile appeared on Arthur's mouth. If Merlin was going to do it, he guessed he might as well. Arthur soon closed his eyes and repeated Merlin's words. He felt his whole body tingle as he thought of what he wanted.

"What did you wish for?" Arthur asked Merlin when he was done. Merlin laughed at him again.

"Don't be silly Arthur! If I tell you, it won't come true." Merlin informed him as he kissed Arthur on the cheek. Arthur's smile turned into a grin as he returned the favour. At that moment, he couldn't help but think how endearing Merlin is, even with all the idiot ideas that are in his head. He hoped the star heard his wish. Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin. He wanted to watch the night sky until the morning star rises and the night stars and moon disappear from sight. As long as that meant Merlin was beside him.

2. He loves Arthur just as much as Arthur loves him.

Streams of light broke through Arthur's room and the chirps of birds echoed outside. Arthur stretched sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to get up. Not yet anyway. But when he caught sight of the sunlight that shone brightly ahead, far up in the blue sky, he knew that sleeping in had to wait. He was late. Again. All because Merlin was too lazy to wake up on time for once. Arthur quickly got dressed and ready. There was no time for breakfast. First, he'd have to kill Merlin for being so incompetent. Arthur's head was fuming with ideas of what to say to Merlin and his laziness as he walked to Gaius' room. He didn't have enough time to eat, but he had enough time for Merlin. There was always time for Merlin. Arthur knocked loudly on the door. "Gaius!" he cried. No answer. "Gaius?" he called again as he creaked open the wooden door. Arthur scanned the room. It seemed Gaius had already left to greet a sick patient, so Arthur thought it was all right to come in. Walking carefully up the small steps to Merlin's rooms, Arthur opened the door. And was left speechless. Merlin's room was a total mess. Clothes lay on the floor, cupboards and wardrobes were open wide and the smell – the smell was quite lovely, actually. It smelt exactly like Merlin. With complete care, Arthur tip-toed his way to the narrow bed Merlin lay on. Merlin looked so peaceful, so calm. Arthur raised his hands to shake Merlin awake – but the gentle words that escaped Merlin's lips froze him in place.

"Ar...thur..." Merlin whispered in his sleep. "Lo...ve...you." Merlin sleepily rolled over.

Shades of pink appeared on Arthur's cheeks. Merlin even thought about Arthur in his sleep. Arthur's heart filled with warmth at the thought as he softly placed his hand on Merlin's cheek and lowered himself close to Merlin. A gently kiss was placed on Merlin's forehead and the soft creek of the door was heard again. Arthur let himself out of the room, letting Merlin sleep in. Arthur guessed it was all right to let Merlin rest. After all, Merlin was dreaming about him so it was fine. As long as Merlin's heart is tied with his, everything will always be fine. Because Merlin loves Arthur just as much as Arthur loves him.

3. He's Merlin.

The sun was slowly setting, creating shades of pink and orange on the light blue sky. The clouds were fading away from sight and the birds had retreated back to their homes. It was only a while until nightfall but the pale hues in the sky were amazingly beautiful.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked as he sat next to Merlin in the green field. Small flower buds were growing as it near Spring. "Don't tell me you're waiting for night to come so that you can wish on the first star you see again." Merlin couldn't suppress his laughter. "What?" Arthur said, a confused look on his face. "What's so funny this time?"

Merlin waved his hand in response, his other hand over his mouth, trying to stop him laughing. "No, it's nothing. It's just, you don't wish again if your wish has already come true." Merlin informed him.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Your wish came true already?" Arthur hit their shoulders together gently. "Actually, I'm just surprised it came true at all."

Merlin shook his head. "Of course it does. If you believe in it, of course your wish comes true. Don't you know anything?"

Arthur scoffed. "I should be asking you that question."

Merlin just smiled at him. "Do you want to know my wish?" Merlin asked, his eyes luring in Arthur.

Arthur's look of confusion grew. "Merlin, weren't you the one that said you can't tell me your wish?"

Another laugh came out of Merlin. Arthur thought it was adorable. "If your wish comes true, it's all right to tell someone, you know."

"All right. Fine. Tell me your wish." Arthur told him. He still couldn't believe that he was buying this Merlin nonsense of wishing on stars and such.

Merlin lay back, his hands and arms giving him support. The breeze caught his hair and sent it dancing and the sun shone brightly against his skin. Arthur didn't think Merlin could get any more beautiful. "I wished that I'd be able to see your smile tomorrow." Merlin told him, a smile still on his lips. Arthur's cheeks filled with colour. It was just so Merlin to wish something like that.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Arthur said, embracing Merlin tightly. There was no way he was letting go now.

"I'm an idiot because I love you? Now that doesn't make any sense." Merlin grinned.

Arthur smiled with him. "I love you too." Arthur linked their hands together as they watched the sun slowly set beneath the horizon.

Arthur loves Merlin. For three reasons. But the one that means the most to Arthur is that he loves Merlin because he's Merlin.


End file.
